


Sun Rises on a Snow Day

by WhiteFlag



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Snow Day, Team SSSN, faunus, sssn, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFlag/pseuds/WhiteFlag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sun's first time encountering snow. Scarlet is a little too prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Rises on a Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY HERE IT IS. This story is inspired by an anon comment on Tumblr, I searched my archives but couldn't find a link to their ask, sorry :(. Anyways, thanks anon for the comment, and please enjoy. :)

Sun woke them all up that morning with a mighty yelp that caused Scarlet to jerk right out onto the floor, and Sage to slam his head against wall he’d been facing as he slept; Neptune was an unfairly deep sleeper, and just snored on.

“Guys! Guys! Is that it? Holy shit it’s happening!”

“The only thing that’s _happening_ is your imminent murder,” grumbled Scarlet from the tangle of blankets they were now trapped in. 

Sage was already up, one hand on his throbbing forehead and one hand shaking Neptune viciously.

“Why is it freezing?” groaned Neptune. 

Sage just pointed at the window.

“Your partner – your problem,” he said, a fond smirk on his face.

Sun had both window panes wide open. He’d anchored himself to his headboard with his tail, and was balanced as far out the window as possible without actually falling out. His body thrummed with energy, like the string of a bow drawn tight, quivering before release. 

He was seemingly unbothered by the cold, or the fact that he wore nothing more than his boxers.

His fingers shivered just tentatively inches from a trailing layer of snow – the first snowfall of the year, the first snowfall Sun has ever seen. 

Scarlet had finally freed themselves and stood, arms akimbo, behind Sun’s enraptured form. They’re tempted to pinch Sun’s tail so that he’ll go flying out the window and sliding through the snow off the roof, but Sun is not on Scarlet’s bad side right now to they stay their hand. But that doesn’t mean they can’t have their own fun.

“Dude,” they hissed at Sage, who was blearily pulling on a hand-knitted sweater, “film this.”

Sage sighed and flexed his hand towards his wrist and then away. A camera screen flipped out, hinging on his wrist; he pointed his finger over at Sun like a gun, clicked his thumb down then up, and a small red light glowed a warm red; Scarlet grinned: let the blackmail material begin.

Sun’s hesitating hand had finally floated down to the snow, and after a few false starts the tips of his fingers touched down to pad the soft surface. Neptune would swear he saw a shiver tremble from the tips of his fingers, down the length of his body; when it hit his tail the goosebumps made themselves more obvious: his fur stood on end, prickling from his spine to the tip of his tail.

Sun let out a delayed yelp at the electric sensation. Then he released the string. His tail released from the headboard and he catapulted himself out onto the slick of the long roof and slid off and away, hooting all the while.

“It’s like melty sand!” they heard him yelp as he went. 

“No! Sun!” Neptune called after him – horrified. Sun made it a habit of traversing the school by rooftop, but to do so with ice everywhere?

Scarlet was yelping too, but in shocked delight – this was going to be the best blackmail material ever.

“Come on slowpokes!” Scarlet threw on random clothes in their rush to not miss a minute of Sun’s stupidity. “Sage!”

“Got it,” Sage was somehow already dressed and flung himself out the window after Sun.

Neptune could only stand frozen and whimper. 

“I’m going to have to feed him soup when he gets sick, aren’t I?” he lamented.

“Dude,” Scarlet drawled, entirely too delighted with the situation for Neptune’s melodrama, “quit making everything about practicalities.” They threw a heap of clothing at Neptune and then sprinted out to the hallway to catch up with the others.

Neptune grabbed the fabric from his face and frowned. Sure Scarlet sometimes borrowed some of Neptune’s clothing without asking, but why were they returning it now. His eyes widened when he realized what was in his hands. 

“Not fair! Why didn’t _you_ take these?”

He balled up the pair of sweat pants, scrambled to pull on a sweatshirt, and then sprinted out the room after Scarlet’s mad laughter. 

Neptune ran as fast as he could, hoping he could catch up to Sun and Sage with the sweat pants before Sun’s white boxers became completely see through from the wet snow.   
Scarlet’s delighted cry reached him from down the hallway.

“Your partner, your problem!”


End file.
